winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy types
This is a small guide partially fanmade, partially based off the official Winx Club book I want to be a fairy . It'll cover specific types of fairies, as well as set powers for them, in the hopes this might help you find a new power and spells for your OC's. Sub-groups * Air Fairies * Darkness Fairies * Earth fairies * Fire Fairies * Ice fairies * Light Fairies* * Nature Fairies* * Sensation fairies * Sound Fairies* * Space fairies * Substance fairies * Synergy Fairies* * Water fairies* * Weather Fairies (groups with * indicate they were included in the original book) Air fairies Specific set of abilities * Levitating magic * Enhanced flying abilities Examples of air powers: * Wind * Clouds * Breeze * Sky * Tornadoes * Heavens * Spheres * ... Words often used in spells: * Breathe * Breeze * Gust * Whiff * Aerial * Emperyean * Sphere * Celestial * Heavenly * Oxygen * ... Darkness fairies Darkness fairies are very often lumped together with witches, as most girls with dark powers go to Cloud Tower, rather than Alfea. However some of them decided to use their magic for the good. Specific set of abilities * Dark vision * Can overpower light energy much more easily Examples of Darkness powers: * Night * Darkness * Eclipse * Shadows * Dusk * Twilight * Obscurity * Dimness * Obscurity * Void * Evening * ... Words often used in spells: * Brink * Night * Nocturnal * Umbra * Shadows * Evening * Afterglow * Black * Void * Dim * Twilight * ... Earth fairies Not to be confused with nature fairies. Whereas nature fairies focus on the flora and fauna, Earth fairies lay emphasis on the earthen masses, such as rocks and mountains. Specific set of abilities * Sensitivity for vibrations in the ground * Good sense of direction Examples of Earth powers: * Rocks * Mountains * Mud * Clay * Metal * Gold * Gemstones * Minerals * Stones * Canyons * Mud * Earth * Sand * ... Words often used in spells: * Earthen * Clay * Shale * Stones * Rock * Macadam * Gem * Ruby * Diamond * Sandy * ... Fire fairies Specific set of abilities * Can withstand heat very well * Won't get burned very easily Examples of fire powers: * Fire * Ember * Flames * Solar flares * Heat * Pyres * Coals * Lava * Sparks * Vulcanoes * Smoke * ... Words often used in spells: * Volcanic * Flame * Heat * Blast * Fury * Lava * Igneous * Inferno * Blaze * ... Ice fairies Specific set of abilities * Cold-resistant Examples of ice powers: * Ice * Snow * Glaciers * Hail * Icicles * Sleet * Permafrost * Arctics * Floes * ... Words often used in spells: * Arctic * Frosty * Icy * Hailstone * Crystal * Winter * Cold * Frozen * ... Light fairies Specific set of abilities * Light summoning * Strength boost in well-lit areas Examples of light powers: * Sunlight * Rainbows * Sunrise * Moonlight * Starlight * Gemlight * Fire light * Twilight * Lantern light * Fireflies * Candle light * Northern light * Sunset * Reflections * ... Words often used in spells: * Solar * Lunar * Light * Halo * Radiance * Beam * Shiny * Brilliant * Glow * Luminous * Gleam * Ray * ... Nature fairies Specific set of abilities * Connected to animals and plants * Can sense environment much better * Green fingers Examples of nature powers: * Flowers * Fruit * Insects * Nature * Trees * Roots * Animals * Algae * Petals * Leaves * Grass * Forests * Specific plant or animal * Vegetation * Pollen * Vegetables * ... Words often used in spells: * Pollen * Nature * Green * Earth * Root * Ivy * Seasons * Forest * ... Sensation fairies Specific set of abilities * Heightened empathy * More likely to be well-loved Examples of Sensation powers: * Love * Luck * Emotions * Kindness * Friendship * Desires * Passion * Affection * Joy * Charm * Humor * Solace * ... Words often used in spells: * Thoughtful * Sense * Perception * Mood * Aura * Ambience * Impression * Sensation * Awareness * Reaction * ... Sound fairies Specific set of abilities * Enhanced hearing * Better sense of music * Often gifted musical abilities Examples of sound powers: * Music * Sound * Beats * Laughter * Rhythm * Melodies * Noise * Harmony * Resonance * Voices * Echoes * ... Words often used in spells: * Echo * Harmony * Pitch * Voice * Vibration * Sonic * Note * Melody * Volume * Boom * Wave * Song * Disco * Stereo * ... Space fairies Specific set of abilities * Gravity Manipulation (ability to make objects (and people) heavier or lighter) * Breathing in space * Dark vision Examples of space powers: * Space * Planets * Cosmos * Satellites * Space ships * Astronomy * Asteroids * Space dust * Clusters * Stars * Galaxy * ... Words often used in spells: * Gravity * Planetary * Interstellar * Satellite * Moon * Star * Cosmic * Spatial * Stardust * ... Substance fairies Substance fairies are a special type of magical beings. They are connected to a very specific concept or object, that grants them power and cannot be related to another type of fairy. These concepts range widely from history, to books, art or beauty. Specific set of abilities * Power-up when nearby something related to their power-source Examples of substance powers: * Art * Poetry * Literature * History * Beauty * Intelligence * Mathematics * Alchemy * Mirrors * ... Words often used in spells: * Depends too heavily on abilities Synergy fairies Specific set of abilities * Futuristic * Magic is found in ideas, energy and what they make of it Examples of synergy powers: * Technomagic * Electricity * Silica * Illusions * Dreams * Mechanics * High Tech * Thoughts * ... Words often used in spells: * Wire * Computer * Electric * Laser * Electro * Mental * Digital * Magnetic * Delete * ... Water fairies Specific set of abilities * Can smell water from a great distance * Breathing underwater Examples of space powers: * Rivers * Rain * Oceans * Tides * Waves * Swamps * Mist * Waterfalls * Dew * Fog * Seashores * Waterdrops * Currents * Damp * Bubbles * ... Words often used in spells: * Tidal * Bubble * Net * Wave * Mermaid * Water * Whiff * Monsoon * Shower * Lagoon * Humid * ... Weather fairies Specific set of abilities * Ability to predict the weather * Can influence the weather depending on their specific power Examples of weather powers: * Storms * Lightning * Winter * Blizzards * Climates * Autumn * Temperatures * Aridity * Summer * Spring * Drizzle * Cloudiness * Weather * ... Words often used in spells: * Storm * Blizzard * Cloudy * Day * Rain * Drizzly * Frigid * Windy * Turbulent * ... Category:Fairies